characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli is a recurring character on the animated series Steven Universe. Background Thousands of years ago, Lapis was sent to Earth by Homeworld for an unknown mission. While she was there, she was caught in the middle of the war between the Crystal Gems and the Gem Homeworld. In the midst of all the chaos, she was mistaken for a Crystal Gem by a Homeworld Gem, and was poofed, forcing her to retreat into her gem. Her gem was put into a mirror, which could show anything the gem inside had seen. When the Homeworld forces were forced to retreat out of Earth, she was dropped and stepped on, cracking her gem and damaging her. She was left at the Galaxy Warp, where she was later found by Pearl. Stored away in the Crystal Gems' temple, she was finally brought out in order to teach Steven about Gem history. Steven took Mirror Lapis out to town to show her around, where she was able to communicate with Steven through flashbacks. When Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl found out about this, they attempted to take the mirror back from Steven, worried about what Lapis would do. Not wanting to give up his new friend, Steven fled, and Lapis showed him that he was supposed to take her gem out of the mirror. When this was done, she was finally freed, but angry at the other gems due to them not freeing her from the mirror earlier, and fled into the ocean. After an incident involving the entire ocean being stolen, Steven healed Lapis' gem, allowing her to sprout wings and finally fly back to Homeworld. Later, she was forced back to Earth as a prisoner by Peridot and Jasper due to having information about where the last of the Crystal Gems were hiding out. After the ship crashed, Lapis fused with Jasper into Malachite, in order to protect Steven. She kept herself and Jasper trapped at the bottom of the ocean for several months, until they finally unfused due to being beaten in a battle by Alexandrite. Lapis was taken back to the temple, and is currently residing at a barn with the now-reformed Peridot. Powers & Abilities *'Shape Shifting:' While Lapis has not been seen using this power, Pearl has stated that all Gems have this ability. *'Hydrokinesis:' Lapis is able to shape and mold nearby bodies of water to her will, and even create sentient replicas of her opponents that are under her control. She once lifted the entire ocean into space as a massive tower. Lapis is so far the only normal Gem to have this ability. *'Flight' Feats Strength *Her Hydrokinesis allowed her to lift the entire ocean into a massive tower. This could mean she lifted the weight, but that could be doubtful. Speed *Reached the Gem Homeworld from Earth in a short amount of time. Durability *Was on the Gem Warship when it crashed into Earth and survived. Skill * was able to keep Jasper's continence at bay while they were fused in Malachite. Weaknesses *'Gem Physiology:' Gem bodies are fragile, and after sustaining enough damage they will disappear, leaving their gemstones vulnerable as they are forced to regenerate. Gems cannot regenerate if their gemstones are bubbled or contained in another object. *'Gemstones:' If a Gem's stones are cracked, it leads to them becoming corrupted beasts, making them less intelligent and more feral. If a Gem's stone is shattered completely, then the completely cease to exist. *'Mental Stability:' In Jail Break, Lapis is shown to have a very submissive mentality, as she refused to fight back at first, saying that "if we do everything they say, they might go easy on us". Afterwards, it is shown being fused with Jasper as Malachite has had a negative effect on her mentality. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Water Manipulators Category:Genderless Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Show Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Steven Universe Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor